


sleep with me

by aetherlie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flustered Hinata Shouyou, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Minor spoilers only, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a lot of errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherlie/pseuds/aetherlie
Summary: It was already past midnight and Oikawa, his high school crush slash first love and Hinata thought that meeting him on the other side of the world is fate (yep, he's a sappy one), asked if he could stay in his shared apartment until the sun rises. With feelings that are buried in the past now resurfacing, Hinata agreed without weighing the consequences. It only dawned on him when they're already at the doorstep.'Is this real life'? Hinata thought, wondering if he's in some kind of shoujo manga with accidental roommates to lovers trope.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	sleep with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiea/gifts).



> Hi jiea! I know I promised you a Christmas oihina parents fic but I still haven't finished it yet so instead I'll offer you this slightly cute cuddling of oihina sksksks this isn't the best and not really good at all but I hope you'll still like it. Love youuu, brainrot buddy!!

Hinata isn't used to sharing a bed with someone. He takes up all the space available whenever he sleeps. Even in his slumber, it is believed that he still has lots of energy to spare that's why he moves a lot. He doesn't think about it that much before. He didn't care if the person he fell asleep next to would grumble to him later about how he doesn't want to be slumbering next to him anymore. He didn't care about it because, what can he do? He was asleep. He was unconscious. He didn't have any idea how he moves when he's sleeping so why did he have to think about it?

So years later, after graduating high school and now he's on the other side of the world, he did realize that he should've done something in the past with his _sleeping problems_.

It was already past midnight and Oikawa, his high school crush slash first love and Hinata thought that meeting him on the other side of the world is fate (yep, he's a sappy one), asked if he could stay in his shared apartment until the sun rises. With feelings that are buried in the past now resurfacing, Hinata agreed without weighing the consequences. It only dawned on him when they're already at the doorstep.

Their apartment's couch isn't going to bear Oikawa's over six feet-tall body so he asks if he wants to sleep on his bed instead. Hinata, not really planning on sleeping on the same bed, finds himself panicking as Oikawa agreed so easily while saying, "Sure! I think your bed can hold the both of us!"

"Ah wait! Oikawa-san!" he said while trying to escape from Oikawa's grip on his wrist. The latter has dragged him towards his bed and only let go when Hinata called him.

"What is it?" Oikawa asks, confusion evident on his beautiful face. "I'm actually sleeping on the couch. You can sleep here!" the ginger answers while averting his gaze from the brunette as he sees the older's face contorts into a grimace of disapproval.

"Nope. Nope, I'm not gonna let that happen. This is your home, duh. I'm just crashing for the night. I would sleep on the couch but I don't think I can actually sleep there while in sitting position," Oikawa shrugs then takes Hinata's hand and lets it linger on his own. The action sends shivers on Hinata's spine. Goosebumps spread along his nape and neck as he felt their skin touch for an extended amount of time.

"And you sleeping on the couch is a big no no. It would only make you uncomfortable. So, I guess sleeping together is the best solution. Right, chibi-chan?" he continues, a tad of teasing apparent in his tone which Hinata didn't seem to notice. Being near Oikawa has been sending his brain into the void and now they're going to sleep on the same bed… and he still has his _sleeping problems_ to worry about!

"But—"

"No buts, short stuff. If you insist, then I'll try to sleep on the sofa, too," Oikawa says, cutting Hinata off.

Hinata has no choice but to just let it be and be dragged by Oikawa. Maybe he's not going to sleep. Maybe he'll just close his eyes and wait for Oikawa to sleep then he'll transfer to the living room and have a good night-sleep on the sofa.

Nope, not possible. Hinata has a match the next day at 9 am and it's already 3 am. He has to have at least 5 hours of sleep.

Oikawa has found a comfortable position on the bed while Hinata is still standing beside it. The former motions to the empty space and coaxes Hinata to lie next to him.

Hinata sighs. He doesn't want to trouble Oikawa so he decided to tell him. "Oikawa-san. I have no problems with sleeping on the same bed but I'm afraid it can be a problem for you," he starts as he fidgets on his position. He was about to talk again when Oikawa cut him off.

"Is it about your sleeping habit? Don't worry about it. I'm okay with anything as long as you don't snore. So come here already and let's sleep" he says, waving his left hand as if dismissing the topic entirely.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. Oikawa must have noticed this and started explaining himself. "During the training camps in high school, I heard from my underclassmen that a certain orange-head moves a lot when sleeping and it hinders their own sleep. You're the only person with orange hair that I know. Is it really bad?"

Hinata, now recovered from the shock, sits on the bed while letting his feet hang. "I don't know. I usually didn't care about it."

"So why care now?"

"I— I don't know."

Oikawa stares at his back. They fell silent for seconds until Hinata felt Oikawa's hands on both of his shoulders. He looked behind him to see a smiling brunette, eyes almost squinting as if he's trying to reassure Hinata that there's nothing to worry about.

"I have a nephew who's literally breakdancing while sleeping. Don't worry about it anymore. I think I have a solution for it," he proudly said then winked at the ginger. Hinata blushed at the action and tried to look away but then Oikawa had shifted his position and laid him down on the bed.

"It's really getting late and we have to sleep now. Do you trust me?" he said, eyes pleading as he caressed Hinata's unruly orange hair.

"Yes," the younger answered, almost immediately.

"Then do you mind if I hug you?"

"Ha?"

"This is what I do with my nephew. It limits his movements while sleeping. I cuddle with him."

And that does it. Hinata's face is now painted with a darker shade of his hair. He couldn't contain the blush he's trying to hide and he feels his heart would soon come out of his chest.

 _Is this real life?_ Hinata asks, wondering if he's in some kind of shoujo manga with accidental roommates to lovers trope.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I can still bear sleeping next to you. I'm used to it, you know," he mutters. His voice has slightly become quieter, tiredness and exhaustion apparent in it.

"You can. I-I mean, y-you can… h-hug me… and we can c-cuddle… if that will make me stop moving a lot," the ginger replies, slowly shifting closer next to Oikawa who's now waiting expectantly.

Without saying anything, Oikawa gently pulls Hinata closer to him. He puts his left hand on the latter's back and right hand around his waist. He left traces of circles on his back which made the orange-head shiver.

"If you're uncomfortable in this position, you can just lay your back on my chest but I'm not letting you go."

"This is fine," Hinata almost melts at Oikawa's statement. He was uneasy at first but finally calmed down after basking in the latter's scent. _He smells like milk and cinnamon_. 

He snuggles closer to Oikawa, leaving his worries behind. He muttered a small "good night" to him then felt his eyelids getting heavy. Oikawa's hands on his hair had lulled him to sleep.

Hinata wasn't sure if it really happened or if it was a dream but he felt a pair of soft lips had touched his forehead before sleep finally pulled him in. _It feels nice._

¤¤¤

In his 19 years of existence, it was probably the first time in years that he woke up feeling mostly refreshed and recharged, adding the fact that the person he has slept next to hasn't complained yet.

He woke up from the seeping light from the window, arms tangled on his body, and his back against a person's chest. He adjusted his position a little which made his companion pull him closer then buried his face in his hair.

"Good morning," Oikawa mumbled, still half-asleep. His voice was deep and husky and Hinata thought it was hot.

"G-Good morning. Did I wake you?" he asks, trying to get away from Oikawa's grasp. He doesn't want the brunette to feel the beating of his heart which can now be compared to the sound of galloping horses. He failed, though.

"No, it's alright. It's about time for me to wake up anyways. Did you sleep well?"

"I should be the one asking you that."

Oikawa chuckled and it was the most beautiful sound to Hinata's ears. "I slept well. Probably the best sleep I've had in years," he answered which made Hinata face him.

"Really?" he asks, surprised and confused. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I told you that's the solution," Oikawa replied, slightly pinching the younger's nose.

Hinata isn't used to sharing a bed with someone. He takes up all the space available whenever he sleeps. Even in his slumber, it is believed that he still has lots of energy to spare that's why he moves a lot. But sleeping next to Oikawa had broken his streak.

Sleeping next to him has been comforting and the most relaxing thing he's ever done in his life. It looks like it was the same for the older.

"Let's do this again sometime, chibi-chan."

"Is it okay?"

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't."

"Then, let's do it! So, breakfast?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
